Life In School Chapter I
Warning; this might be a bit creepy or disturbing if thought horribly or may cause disturbing dreams. Chapter 2 is out! See here Chapter 1 - Kary It was all because of the Janitor. Nobody knows why he did it; he was always odd. My school was a controversial mess, but that is what I like. My birthday was just a few days ago, but in our school, nobody celebrates it. I feel like my school has a deep mystery lurking somewhere, someplace, but I never seem to seek it. I have a cold feeling about our Janitor, Harold F Kennedy. I remember when my friend, Kary joked around and said he was related to John F Kennedy. He just stared at us, like were some kind of joke. Then again, my friend was being a bit open minded. I usually stay away from these secrets, and keep it out of my mind. But sometimes it strikes me and I look everywhere to make sure I'm, well, secure. Speaking of school, I'm already walking inside. I see Kary & Adeline. Oh, and Kary's quote on quote "Boyfriend," Konnor. I run up to my friends before they step inside the school. "Hey!" I exclaimed. They turn. "Hey, how are you? You haven't been at school last week." I sigh. Do I really have to tell her the truth, in a place where there is teachers around? Rumors is what my school hates. Well, the adults do. "Oh, rumors." Kary nodded. Konnor walked away to get lunch while me and the girls walked to our lockers. I don't know how, but me and Kary have lockers next to each other. Which is pretty cool. We put our backpack in and take our supplies out. I glance at Kary's locker and stop. Before I close my locker, all I see is a sharp object. "What is that?" I say curiously. She comes up to look at me then moves her head suddenly to the sharp object. "Oh.." She starts. "I don't know, maybe its my locker partner's..." she says worryingly. We both just glare at the sharp object and she starts to slowly close her locker. I repeat and come with her. "You should get that thing out, what if he uses that as a weapon?" I say. She stops to think. "Yeah." she says. I forgot her locker partner was a female, but she didn't even comment on that. I don't know if Kary is okay. She has been acting weird the whole 10 minutes or so I've been here. "Hey Adeline!" I shout. Walking half sideways I untwist and walk over to her. "The hell was that?" She says, before breaking in a small laughter. I chuckle and say. "I don't know." There is an awkward silence when we both look up to see the janitor. With his rude looking, tired, face. He seems so depressed too. But I feel like its just rudeness. He hates kids. He doesn't even do his job really. He just.. stands there, like a statue that breathes. Suddenly I see Konnor skipping down the hallway. He isn't hyper, but he is always excited, and positive. That is probably why Konnor has been around Kary less. "Hey guys," he said. "Hey" I & Kary say. There is another long pause before we hear the first bell. We all go to our own classes. Suddenly, when I am in front of my class, I hear this muffling sound, and I get a cold chill down my spine, I keep going till I force myself to look behind. I-freaked-out. I swear I saw a hallucination of something creepy. And I am not around creepy things, like Creepy Pasta. People are so Interested in that, and the stories from what I heard are disturbing. Its pretty popular and have only existed for a few months. Kary is extremely into it. I try to ignore the stories she tells. I walk into class and suddenly, everyone stares at me. I ignore it and put my chair down, and sit. I take care of my planner, and get my pencil & notebook. I look up and wait for the teacher to speak. The teacher stares at me for a moment, then speaks. "Turn your notebook to the next blank page, which is 69 for me. I suddenly hear nothingness and shiver. I look around and instantly heard my teacher say. "Get to work Haley." I glance up and back down and set eyes on my paper. I put the page number down and another shiver spazzed through me. I don't get it. Whenever I am in my first period class I get the creeps. The next period comes around and Its PE. I scurried out of my class and dodge the people. I walk past the creepy janitor, but this time.. he has something in his hand. "What..." I whisper. I walk to my locker, spin the combination, open it and throw in my and get my clothes out. I suddenly close it then hear a BANG! '''I ignore it and quickly scamper to the next hallway, by the P.E room. I walk past, turn around, and make it to another stop of people. '''oh my gosh,hurry UP! '''I think. I just realize that the music stops, and realize; I'm going to be late. This would be my 3rd tardy. The 2nd was locker issues, and my first was me being typically late for school all together. I hear another '''BANG! '''And get worried. I jump into the corner and hear the bell. '''Ding, Ding, Ding! I was late, late late late! I was never a trouble maker, and today I am. Adrenaline rushes through me as I barely make it through the class. The teacher, Mr. itanimulli. Strange name, yeah. But I don't honestly care. I hear the teacher start to say something. "Your late!" He says in a snappy tone. "Yeah," I say. Taking a deep breath, I say, "Sorry, their was a baracade of peo- "Okay just get inside, I have to mark you tardy." I hear the words, and yell, atleast, in my head. I am going to have detention. This is horrific. I run in, grab my clothes and quickly change. Now, instead of a bang, I hear a faint scream. I stop. Everyone goes silent and still. "What was that?" I whisper. Nobody says a thing, even Mr. Itanimulli was silent. He suddenly grabs something out of his pocket. It was a pocket knife, that he used to open his door to his office. For some odd reason, he keeps the stupid thing locked, no key. I don't know why. I finish putting my P.E shirt on and run outside into the gym. All I see hurts my brain. There is something red stuck on the door and it says something. Its like a number. I can barely make out a word, but then I lose it. Suddenly I hear another scream. But this time it was someone swearing. Anyways, we do our normal workout, a 10 minute jog then we do a rotation, consisting of playing a quick shot of basketball, jump roping and, well, my worst nightmare; Push-ups. I shoot the basket first try and do a spin and under hand throw it into the basket where the ball goes, I run to the jump, catch one that someone threw and start jump roping.. for about 2 minutes. Then I throw it away and do the pushups. Of course I fail a 90 degree angle, and it was more of an obtuse angle. The teacher yells at me. "Get moving! Stop being lazy!" he snapped. I give a mean face. I am not being lazy, In fact, I am the least slacking right now. And were not doing a workout, its called a warmup. I finish the last pushups and stand up. I glance around and see a line. I run over. I know that we are going down in the basement, which means free time. So there is one positive thing. I abruptly hear a screech, like the ones on chalkboards, which was a "thing" 10 years ago in our school. But its grown out, and we don't have chalkboards anymore, thank god. It got louder, and louder, and louder. Then all of a sudden, it stops. Then on spur of moment, I hear the bell. Then, I see something; as I walk down the stairs. Next time on, Life in school; What is the sound that she hears? What is the mystery? What is going on? What is the outcome? Is it tragic? Or is it a rumor? What, will possibly happen after this cliffhanger? = November 7th.